Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity.
In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., the femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines the usefulness of the catheter.
In certain applications, it is desirable to have the ability to inject and/or withdraw fluid through the catheter. One such application is a cardiac ablation procedure for creating lesions which interrupt errant electrical pathways in the heart. Traditionally, this has been accomplished with an irrigated tip catheter.
A typical ablation procedure involves the insertion of a catheter having a tip electrode at its distal end into a heart chamber. A reference electrode is provided, generally taped to the patient's skin. Radio frequency (RF) current is applied to the tip electrode, and flows through the surrounding media, i.e., blood and tissue, toward the reference electrode. The distribution of current depends on the amount of electrode surface in contact with the tissue, as compared to blood which has a higher conductivity than the tissue. Heating of the tissue occurs due to its electrical resistivity. The tissue is heated sufficiently to cause cellular destruction in the cardiac tissue resulting in formation of a lesion within the cardiac tissue which is electrically non-conductive. During this process, heating of the electrode also occurs as a result of conduction from the heated tissue to the electrode itself. If the electrode temperature becomes sufficiently high, possibly above 60° C., a thin transparent coating of dehydrated blood can form on the surface of the electrode. If the temperature continues to rise, this dehydrated layer of blood can become progressively thicker resulting in blood coagulation on the electrode surface. Because dehydrated biological material has a higher electrical resistance than endocardial tissue, impedance to the flow of electrical energy into the tissue also increases. If the impedance increases sufficiently, an impedance rise occurs and the catheter must be removed from the body and the tip electrode cleaned.
In a typical application of RF current to the endocardium, circulating blood provides some cooling of the ablation electrode. However, there is typically a stagnant area between the electrode and tissue which is susceptible to the formation of dehydrated proteins and coagulum. As power and/or ablation time increases, the likelihood of an impedance rise also increases. As a result of this process, there has been a natural upper bound on the amount of energy which can be delivered to cardiac tissue and therefore the size of RF lesions. Historically, RF lesions have been hemispherical in shape with maximum lesion dimensions of approximately 6 mm in diameter and 3 to 5 mm in depth.
In clinical practice, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate impedance rises and, for certain cardiac arrythmias, to create larger lesions. One method for accomplishing this is to monitor the temperature of the ablation electrode and to control the RF current delivered to the ablation electrode based on this temperature. If the temperature rises above a pre-selected value, the current is reduced until the temperature drops below this value. This method has reduced the number of impedance rises during cardiac ablations but has not significantly increased lesion dimensions. The results are not significantly different because this method continues to rely on the cooling effect of the blood which is dependent on the location within the heart and the orientation of the catheter to the endocardial surface.
Another method is to irrigate the ablation electrode, e.g., with physiologic saline at room temperature, to actively cool the ablation electrode instead of relying on the more passive physiological cooling provided by the blood. Because the strength of the RF current is no longer limited by the interface temperature, current can be increased. This results in lesions which tend to be larger and more spherical, usually measuring about 10 to 12 mm.
The clinical effectiveness of irrigating the ablation electrode is dependent upon the distribution of flow within the electrode structure and the rate of irrigation flow through the tip. Effectiveness is achieved by reducing the overall electrode temperature and eliminating hot spots in the ablation electrode which can initiate coagulum formation. More channels and higher flows are more effective in reducing overall temperature and temperature variations, i.e., hot spots. The coolant flow rate must be balanced against the amount of fluid that can be injected into the patient and the increased clinical load required to monitor and possibly refill the injection devices during a procedure. In addition to irrigation flow during ablation, a maintenance flow, typically a lower flow rate, is required throughout the procedure to prevent backflow of blood into the coolant passages. Thus, reducing coolant flow by utilizing it as efficiently as possible is a desirable design objective.
One method for designing an ablation electrode which efficiently utilizes coolant flow is the use of a porous material structure. One such design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,078 to Moaddeb et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Moaddeb describes the use of sintered metal particles to create a porous tip electrode. In addition, Moaddeb uses a non-conductive insert implanted into the porous tip electrode for mounting a thermocouple, lead wire and/or irrigation tube within the porous tip electrode. However, during irrigation the sintered metal particles can disintegrate and break away from the electrode structure. Consequently, a desire arises for a porous electrode having increased structural integrity.